Sirius Black, entre curiosité et maladresse
by Loulou2a
Summary: Sirius Black veut à tout prix savoir de qui Remus est amoureux. Comment va t-il faire pour s'expliquer avec son ami après une énième gaffe et comment réagira t-il quand il finira par découvrir le nom de la personne que Remus aime ? Slash SBRL
1. Chapter 1

Cette petite fic me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et je me décide enfin à l'écrire.

Evidemment il s'agit d'une histoire avec mes deux chouchous, donc comme vous vous en doutez il y aura un slash.

Chapitre 1 : La maladresse de Sirius

En ce début d'après midi d'hiver la salle commune des Gryffondor était bondée, personne n'osait mettre le nez dehors avec un tel froid.

Sirius était confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils prêts de la cheminée. Depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard les maraudeurs avaient décrété cette place leur et aucun de leur camarade n'irait s'aventurer à s'y asseoir par peur des représailles.

Il leva le nez de son magazine pour suivre la partie d'échec que se disputaient James et Peter. C'était bien le seul domaine où le petit rondouillard les surpassait. James était d'ailleurs en mauvaise posture pour le plus grand bonheur de Peter qui effectua un nouveau coup de maître, se rapprochant ainsi de la victoire.

L'aîné des Black soupira, il s'ennuyait atrocement. Il avait besoin d'action et avec ce temps ils étaient bloqués ici. Il aurait aimé partir en expédition dans le château ou bien aller jouer un mauvais tour aux Serpentard qui auraient le malheur de se trouver dans le couloir mais son frère de cœur préférait rester dans la salle commune enfin de pouvoir admirer la belle Lily.

Il posa son magazine et se leva. Il ne pourrait pas rester une seconde de plus ici où sa santé mentale allait en prendre un coup.

Il décida donc de partir à la recherche du quatrième maraudeur. Il n'aurait aucune difficulté à la trouver vu que ce dernier était dans son endroit de prédilection afin de finir un quelconque devoir ou de lire un bouquin bien poussiéreux. Sirius s'était toujours demandé comment le châtain pouvait passer autant de temps à la bibliothèque. Pour lui cela aurait été une véritable torture. D'ailleurs, il n'y venait que très rarement. Les trois années de recherche pour le projet animagus l'avait dégoûté des livres à jamais.

Il avança d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs déserts de l'école. De toute évidence, les élèves préféraient rester au chaud dans leur salle commune. Mais ce n'était pas un peu de fraîcheur qui allait arrêter Sirius Black, surtout quand il était décidé. Il voulait trouver le châtain pour avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

Depuis quelques semaines, il avait remarqué le comportement étrange de son ami. Remus était une personne réservée et impassible mais Sirius avait fini avec le temps par comprendre son ami et à déceler quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il voulait donc savoir pourquoi il réagissait bizarrement depuis quelque temps. D'abord il passait beaucoup moins de temps avec eux et les quelques moments où ils étaient ensemble, il était très distrait. Le matin même Sirius était certain que Remus n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il lui racontait, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Sirius avait une petite idée de ce qui pourrait tracasser le châtain et il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait de la patience et beaucoup de ruse mais il arriverait à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Il arriva enfin en vue de l'entrée de la bibliothèque et passa discrètement la tête dans l'embrassure pour repérer Madame Pince. La dernière fois qu'il était venu tenir compagnie à Remus pour noyer son ennui pendant que James et Peter étaient en retenue, la responsable l'avait chassé, le menaçant de tous les sorts s'il osait revenir troubler les lieux. Il devait donc ne pas se faire remarquer s'il voulait rejoindre le lycanthrope.

Madame Pince étant occupée à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, il se faufila à travers les rangées de livres et trouva le châtain dissimulé dans son coin habituel. Il s'installa silencieusement en face de lui pour attirer son attention."

"Sirius!" s'exclama Remus en levant les yeux de son livre pour les porter sur son vis-à-vis. "Que fais tu ici? Je pensais que tu ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds à la bibliothèque."

"Je te cherchais mon petit loup." Répondit Sirius à voix basse.

Il valait mieux baisser le ton pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

"Si tu ne viens pas pour étudier ou lire tu peux me laisser." Déclara Remus avant de retourner à la lecture de son livre d'arithmancie.

Sirius soupira. Le lycanthrope était bien trop sérieux pour son propre bien. Sirius Black s'était fait un honneur de décoincer le châtain dès leur première rencontre.

"Si tu t'ennuies tu n'as qu'à aller importuner quelque d'autre." Grommela le lycanthrope voyant que son ami n'avait toujours pas décidé de partir et le fixait maintenant sans dire un mot. "Arrête de me regarder ainsi, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ma lecture!"

"C'est peut être parce que tu devrais faire une pause." Sourit le brun. "Je suis justement là pour te faire sortir le nez de tes bouquins. Si nous allions faire un petit tour?" Proposa t-il.

"Sans façon." Répondit sèchement le lycanthrope. "Il fait bien trop froid dehors et de plus je tiens à finir ce livre, dans le calme." Complémenta t-il.

"T'es vraiment pas marrant Moony!" Gémit Sirius. "Tu peux pas me laisser tout seul."

Remus releva les yeux et Sirius en profita pour lui faire son regard de chien battu, imparable pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

"Inutile de me regarder avec ses yeux là Sirius, je ne céderais pas."

"Moony!" Le supplia Sirius qui sourit intérieurement en constatant que son ami se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas craquer. "Moony!" Répéta t-il et il se pencha au dessus de la table pour se rapprocher du châtain. "Tu ne vas pas me laisser errer seul dans le château comme une âme en peine."

Sirius vit l'autre garçon soupirer et fermer son livre. Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres. Il avait réussit. Personne ne lui résistait.

"Ok! Tu as gagné Sirius Black! Mais je ne sortirai pas du château et je n'ai pas envie de jouer un tour à qui que soit."

"Pas de problème!" Assura Sirius et il se leva, prêt à quitter cet horrible endroit. "On aura qu'à marcher et discuter tous les deux."

Remus, après avoir rangé son livre, rejoignit Sirius qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Ils prirent le couloir est, marchant dans le calme, sans dire un mot.

Sirius réfléchissait pour trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet sans laisser à Remus l'occasion de se défiler.

"James n'était pas décidé à quitter la salle commune, il voulait trop en profiter pour admirer Lily. Il est vraiment très accroché." Se lança Sirius. "C'est fou d'être autant amoureux."

Sirius s'arrêta et se retourna vers le châtain pour se placer face à lui, l'empêcher ainsi d'avancer.

"Et toi Moony! Quelqu'un a-t-il su attirer ton attention?" Demanda t-il.

Il sourit en voyant les joues de son ami se colorer. De toute évidence, il avait vu juste.

"Je … Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Padfoot." Bégaya le châtain visiblement troublé par la soudaine question de Sirius.

"Parce que je suis sur que tu est amoureux." Déclara Sirius, plongeant ses orbes gris dans celle de son vis-à-vis.

"Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça." Riposta le lycanthrope, poussant Sirius de son chemin pour reprendre sa marche.

"Oh pas de ça avec moi Moony!" Le rattrapa Sirius. "Tu peux bien me le dire si tu es amoureux. On est ami et les amis se disent tout."

"J'ai le droit d'avoir mes secrets." Répondit-il sèchement et il voulut partir mais Sirius l'attrapa par le bras.

"C'est normal d'être amoureux à notre âge. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte." Rigola Sirius. "C'est pas comme si tu aimais un garçon."

A peine ces mots dits, Sirius se figea en voyant l'expression affichée sur le visage de son ami.

"Moony, tu …." S'étonna t-il en réalisant ce que signifiait la soudaine gêne du châtain.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que Remus s'enfuyait déjà à toute jambe dans le couloir désert.

"Quel c*n!" Se réprimanda Sirius, fixant le point où avait disparu son ami.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Sirius se releva après être resté un long moment assis contre la paroi de pierre. Il s'était traité de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables pour avoir été un parfait crétin avec Remus. Comment avait-il pu sortir cela en rigolant? Il avait probablement blessé le châtain et il s'en voulait tant. Comment faire pour se rattraper ? Et où était Remus ? Il devait aller lui parler et s'excuser. Remus était son ami et peu importait qui il aimait, fille ou garçon, du moment que ce n'était ni Servilus ni un autre Serpendard.

Il épousseta sa robe et prit le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor, Remus était peut être remonté au dortoir. Sirius espérait clarifier rapidement les choses avec lui.

Il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui se plaignait d'avoir été dérangée au milieu de sa sieste et il pénétra dans la salle commune, sentant instantanément la douceur du feu. Il vit James et Peter toujours installés dans leur coin. Il se dirigea rapidement vers eux, ignorant les regards d'un bon nombre de filles qui auraient tout donné pour un simple regard de sa part.

"James!" L'appela t-il. "As-tu vu Remus?"

"Ah tiens Sirius!" S'exclama le dit James en relevant les yeux de l'échiquier. "Te revoilà, on se demandait où tu étais passé."

"T'as pas vu Remus?" Redemanda t-il avec impatience.

"Non. Il doit être encore à la bibliothèque." Répondit James, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

"Je croyais qu'il serait revenu." Grimaça Sirius. "Merde!" S'emporta t-il, attirant de nombreux regards. "Je prends la carte."

Il ne laissa pas le temps à James de répliquer qu'il était déjà dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir. Il se précipita vers la malle de son frère de cœur et s'agenouilla devant elle pour trouver la carte. Il la sortit et la déplia.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sirius?"

Le jeune Black leva les yeux du parchemin pour voir son ami dans l'embrassure de la porte.

"Je dois retrouver Remus."

"Il s'est passé quelque chose?" S'inquiéta soudainement James.

"Je suis un imbécile." Répondit Sirius avant de lancer le sort qui permettait de lire la carte du maraudeur.

La carte se dessina et tous les lieux du château apparurent. Sirius se mit à chercher la petite étiquette portant le nom du lycanthrope. Il n'arrivait pas à le trouver et se mit à jurer. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

"Sirius!" Insista james. "Pourquoi cherches-tu Remus? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Sirius se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

"Je suis le pire des abrutis." Avoua t-il d'une voix lasse.

"Sirius! Je ne comprends pas! Dis-moi!"

Sirius pouvait sentir une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de James mais il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer.

"Plus tard James! Je dois retrouver Remus et m'excuser!" Affirma t-il, les yeux scrutant la carte.

"Tu vas d'abord m'expliquer!" Insista le poursuiveur et il arracha la carte des mains de son ami avant de l'obliger à s'asseoir sur le lit. "Que s'est t-il passé?"

Sirius soupira et se prit la tête dans ses mains. James était encore plus tenace que lui quand il le voulait et il ne pourrait pas partir à la recherche de Remus avant de lui avoir tout dit. Il lui révéla alors qu'il avait blessé le châtain à cause d'une horrible maladresse et qu'il devait à tout pris s'excuser.

"Je comprends!" Acquiesça James. "Tu n'as pas été très malin sur ce coup mais ça va s'arranger." Tenta t-il de le rassurer.

"Remus doit m'en vouloir. Il doit croire que je suis homophobe ou quelque chose comme ça."

Sirius se leva et donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Il avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension. Il se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir une fois de plus fait de la peine au châtain.

"Sirius, calme-toi! Je vais le retrouver et lui parler. Reste ici!" Lui conseilla t-il. "Remus comprendra que une fois encore tu auras parlé trop vite. Je crois qu'il commence à y être habitué." Ironisa t-il pour essayer de détendre son ami.

Sirius acquiesça et le regarda quitter le dortoir, la carte dans les mains. Il s'allongea sur la ventre, la tête dans ses bras. Il avait vraiment gaffé. Il espérait sincèrement que James retrouverait rapidement Remus pour tout lui expliquer. Sirius n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il aimait un garçon, il n'était pas homophobe. Il voulait que Remus soit heureux. Malheureusement, sa maladresse avait encore été préjudiciable au jeune homme. Il collectionnait vraiment les bourdes.

Remus était un garçon si sensible, il avait tant souffert dans sa vie. Sa lycanthropie était un tel poids, il devait vivre en se cachant, gardant ce lourd secret en lui. Il avait trop eu à fuir la haine des gens qui avait appris sa condition. Sirius ne voulait pas qu'il se sente rejeté. Depuis le début de leur amitié, il avait en quelque sorte pris Remus sous son aile et il s'était promis de faire sourire d'avantage le châtain. Pour aujourd'hui c'était vraiment raté.

Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers et se redressa quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus. Il se mit rapidement sur ses pieds.

"Remus!"

"J'ai parlé avec James!" Expliqua t-il. "Je n'aurais pas du fuir comme ça. Je suis désolé…"

"Non c'est moi qui suis désolé Moony." Le coupa Sirius et il avança sur lui, s'arrêtant à quelques pas. "J'ai vraiment été très maladroit. Je ne voulais pas dire ça."

"Tu es comme ça." Sourit Remus. "Tu n'arrives pas à retenir ta langue."

Ce sourire rassura Sirius qui combla la distance qui les séparait et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait toujours été ainsi avec Remus, le réconfortant quand le lycanthrope allait mal. James disait que son coté affectif venait de son homologue canin.

"Je suis vraiment désolé. Si tu es amoureux, je suis content pour toi et ce garçon a beaucoup de chance car tu es un type formidable Moony."

"Merci."

Sirius desserra son étreinte et se recula pour se rasseoir sur son lit. Il suivit Remus des yeux tandis que ce dernier sortait des livres de son sac pour les ranger dans le bureau.

"Moony!" L'interpella t-il. "Qui est-ce?"

Remus finit de vider son sac et se retourna.

"Le garçon que tu aimes." Précisa Sirius voyant le regard interrogateur de Remus.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire."

"Oh Moony! Dis-moi son nom!" Insista Sirius qui se leva pour se rapprocher du châtain.

"Non, Sirius." Répondit-il catégoriquement, baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser les prunelles grises. "Je ne te dirais rien et n'insiste pas s'il te plait."

"Mais Moony..."

Il s'interrompit quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"Les gars, c'est l'heure de manger." Les informa James. "Wortmail est en train de se faire un malaise."

"On arrive." Déclara Remus et il passa devant James pour quitter la pièce.

Le poursuiveur lança un regard interrogatif à Sirius qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et il emboîta le pas de Remus.

********************

Sirius ferma le robinet et attrapa sa serviette pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il sortit de la douche et se frictionna pour se sécher. Tout en s'habillant, il repensait aux événements de ces derniers jours. Il avait appris, bien qu'avec beaucoup de maladresse, que Remus était amoureux d'un garçon. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'avoir le nom de cette personne mais Remus était resté muet sur ce point. Il ne voulait pas révéler le nom de ce garçon à Sirius et ce dernier se demandait bien pourquoi.

Après tout, ils étaient amis depuis plus de six ans et ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses. La lycanthropie de Remus les avait rapprochés et ils étaient un groupe soudé, se soutenant dans toutes les circonstances. Sirius avait accepté le fait que Remus soit amoureux d'un garçon alors pourquoi son nom devait-il rester secret?

Il se souvint alors de la discussion qu'il avait surpris la veille entre Remus et James. Ils s'étaient tous deux tues quand il était entré dans la pièce. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler? Sirius était persuadé que James était au courant, Remus avait dû se confier à lui et lui révéler le nom de l'élu de son cœur.

Tant pis si Remus ne voulait rien dire, il demanderait à James.

Il finit de mettre sa cravate et sortit de la salle d'eau. Il vit James assit sur son lit en train de faire ses lacets. Remus et Peter devaient déjà être descendus. Sirius s'agenouilla devant sa malle et sortit ses livres de cours pour les mettre dans son sac qu'il posa sur son lit une fois rempli.

Il se retourna vers James et voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini, il décida de profiter de l'occasion qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux pour lui parler.

"James!" L'appela t-il.

Le poursuiveur releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

"Tu sais de qui est amoureux Remus."

Devant le silence de son ami, Sirius s'approcha de lui et le toisa du regard.

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Padfoot !" Fut la seule réponse de James qui se leva et poussa Sirius pour prendre son sac.

"J'aimerais juste savoir." Se justifia t-il. "Remus est mon ami, s'il est amoureux j'aimerais bien savoir de qui. Alors si tu sais, dis-moi!"

"Oui je sais, mais je ne te dirais rien."

"Pourquoi?" S'emporta Sirius et il attrapa James par le bras pour le forcer à se retourner et lui faire face. "Pourquoi vous ne voulez rien me dire ?"

"Pour ma part j'ai donné ma parole à Remus et je ne compte pas trahir sa confiance. Quant à Remus il doit avoir ses raisons et tu devrais respecter sa décision."

"Bon sang!" Siffla Sirius. "Il me fait si peu confiance pour ne me rien me dire. Il craint que je ne me moque de son amoureux ou bien que je le dise à tout le monde. Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, je peux être tellement stupide par moment. Je comprends que j'ai perdu sa confiance, surtout après cette histoire."

"Ne dis pas ça Sirius!" Le rassura James, le prenant par les épaules. Sa voix s'était radoucie. "Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas pour ça. Ne te tracasse pas et si tu veux un conseil laisse tomber. Remus te le dira quand il sera prêt. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Maintenant dépêche toi ou on va louper le petit déjeuner."

Sirius acquiesça, attrapa son sac de cours et suivit James dans les escaliers. Il comprenait parfaitement que ce dernier ne puisse rien lui dire vu qu'il avait promis à Remus mais le silence du châtain le blessait. Il avait l'impression que Remus n'avait pas confiance en lui. Ca le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

********************

Sirius était complètement hilare devant le manège de James. Depuis maintenant dix minutes le jeune homme se pavanait devant un groupe de filles de leur année dont faisait partie la future Madame Potter, selon les dires du même jeune homme.

Sirius avait la preuve que l'amour pouvait rendre idiot. James essuyait échec sur échec et pourtant il n'était pas prêt à abandonner. L'amour c'était aussi cela, ne pas perdre espoir, se dire qu'un jour les sentiments seraient partagés.

Il repensa alors à Remus et son amoureux secret. Il ne savait pas si le lycanthrope était aimé en retour. Peut être que le garçon n'était même pas au courant de l'intérêt que lui portait le châtain. Connaissant la timidité de Remus, c'était probablement le cas. Si seulement il voulait bien lui révéler son nom, il pourrait le soutenir. Il avait beaucoup de connaissances parmi les élèves et il pourrait l'aider à se déclarer. Mais Remus n'avait toujours pas trouvé le besoin de se confier à lui alors qu'il en avait parlé avec James.

Il faudrait qu'il en discute avec Remus. Il était certes buté et aurait dû abandonner depuis longtemps mais ce manque de confiance de la part de Remus lui était insupportable, même s'il le comprenait parfaitement.

L'occasion de s'entretenir avec le châtain arrivait à l'instant alors que ce dernier pénétrait dans la salle commune et prenait la direction du dortoir sans lui jeter un seul coup d'œil. Sirius profita du fait que James était occupé pour suivre Remus. Ils seraient ainsi tranquilles pour avoir cette conversation.

Il ouvrit la porte de dortoir et aperçut son ami, assis sur son lit, lisant un livre. Il entra sans faire le moindre bruit mais c'était sans compter sur les sens surdéveloppés du loup-garou qui l'entendit instantanément.

"Sirius!" S'étonna le châtain.

"Je ne te dérange pas?" S'enquit-il.

Remus lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

"Remus!" Essaya de commencer Sirius.

Il devait lui parler mais il était tellement maladroit quand il s'agissait de s'exprimer qu'il ne voulait pas encore gaffer. Il devait mesurer chacune de ses paroles. Il voulait s'expliquer et non pas blesser une nouvelle fois Remus.

"Je suis désolé." Commença t-il, s'asseyant au pied du lit de son ami.

"De quoi?" L'interrogea Remus qui visiblement était déconcerté.

"D'avoir autant insisté à propos de ton intérêt amoureux. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire." Regretta t-il. "Je suis un idiot Remus. Je t'ai suffisamment blessé. C'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas me dire de qui tu es amoureux. Tu as peur que je me moque de toi ou que par maladresse je révèle son nom."

"C'est faux Sirius, je sais que tu ne ferais jamais ça. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne peux rien dire." Tenta de la rassurer Remus d'une voix douce.

"Je sais que tu n'as plus confiance en moi Remus. Et je le comprends parfaitement. Par le passé, je t'ai causé bien des tracas et même si tu m'as pardonné pour ma mauvaise blague en début d'année je sais que cette histoire a laissé des séquelles. J'ai perdu ta confiance. Et même si je l'ai mérité ça me fait mal."

"Tu te trompes Sirius." Le coupa rapidement le lycanthrope en se rapprochant de lui. "J'ai toujours confiance en toi. Tu ne dois pas en douter."

"Alors pourquoi tu ne te confies plus à moi. Tu me disais tout avant. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, pour te réconforter, t'aider. Mais maintenant tu ne me parles plus. Tu te confies à James et plus à moi."

"Sirius, si je ne te dis rien c'est parce que je ne peux pas et non parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi."

"Alors pourquoi?" L'interrogea Sirius, scrutant le regard de Remus.

"Parce que si tu savais, tu me détesterais." Avoua t-il d'une faible voix avant de baisser la tête.

"Je ne pourrais jamais de détester Moony." Assura Sirius, posant une main sur le bras de son ami. "Quand bien même tu serais amoureux d'un Serpentard ou de Servilus, je serais étonné mais je l'accepterais."

"C'est pire que ça." Murmura t-il, n'osant lever les yeux.

"Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que d'aimer Servilus?" Sourit Sirius en se levant.

"T'aimer toi!"

Sirius se retourna brusquement et fixa le châtain qui s'était recroquevillé. Il leva ses prunelles or sur lui et il put y lire tant de tristesse.

"C'est toi le garçon que j'aime." Lui lança t-il aux bords des larmes. "C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais rien te dire."

Sirius resta interdit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Avant qu'il ait le temps de faire le moindre geste ou dit un mot, Remus avait déjà quitté le dortoir, le laissant seul face à cette révélation.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour bien démarrer ce WK, voilà un nouveau chapitre avec nos deux chouchous. Après la énième bourde de Sirius, voyons comment les choses vont évoluer!

Merci pour vos messages, ça fait toujours tellement plaisir.

Chapitre 3 : Réflexions.

Le vent frais soufflait dans le parc de Poudlard, obligeant les petits animaux à trouver un abri pour se réchauffer. Le froid était le dernier des soucis de Sirius Black qui était assis contre le tronc du grand chêne depuis un long moment. Il avait besoin de réfléchir après la révélation qui lui avait été faite en début d'après midi. Remus était amoureux de lui. Cette vérité se répétait sans cesse dans son esprit prenant un peu plus d'ampleur à chaque seconde. Il se sentait si perdu. Que devait-il faire? Comment devait-il réagir quand il se retrouverait de nouveau face à lui ? De nombreuses jeunes filles lui avaient déjà déclaré leur amour mais elles ne représentaient rien pour lui et il se contentait de leur répondre qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

Cette fois tout était différent. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque admiratrice mais de Remus, son ami, le garçon qu'il connaissait depuis six ans, celui avec qui il avait tant partagé, le jeune homme qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il avait soigné les lendemains de pleine lune et qu'il prenait dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Ce même jeune homme l'aimait et il ne pouvait pas le prendre à la légère. Leur amitié était en jeu et avec elle le groupe des maraudeurs tout entier. Plus important encore, la relation particulière qu'il avait toujours eue avec le châtain était menacée.

Il n'en voulait pas à son ami d'éprouver de tels sentiments, il était seulement déboussolé. Il ne voulait pas encore tout gâcher par maladresse. Avant de faire de nouveau face à Remus, il devait prendre la mesure de ce que cette nouvelle impliquait.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, les coudes derrière la tête, regardant le vent jouer dans les dernières feuilles qui luttaient pour ne pas se faire emporter.

"Te voilà!"

Il n'eut pas besoin de se redresser pour savoir que c'était son meilleur ami qui venait de parler.

"Je te cherchais."

"Ca n'a pas dû être facile de me trouver avec la carte." Ironisa Sirius, le regard ne quittant pas le ciel couvert.

"En effet, cette carte est une merveilleuse invention. Je ne me voyais pas parcourir tout le château. Mais tu aurais pu trouver un coin plus à l'abri pour ta réflexion."

Sirius tourna la tête pour voir son ami s'asseoir à ses cotés, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour tenter de se réchauffer.

"Je voulais être tranquille." Admit-il et il se redressa.

"Je comprends." Déclara James d'une voix posée. "J'ai parlé avec Remus, il m'a tout dit."

"Tu le savais que c'était moi."

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Je ne pouvais pas le dire Sirius."

"Je sais James." Souffla t-il et il remonta ses genoux pour les entourer de ses bras.

"Tu en es où?" Se renseigna son ami.

"Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend qu'un de nos meilleurs amis est amoureux de nous. Il me faut du temps pour assimiler tout ça et savoir ce que je vais faire."

"Ecoute Sirius." Dit avec beaucoup de sérieux James, posant une main sur son bras. "Les sentiments de Remus sont sincères. Tu ne dois pas prendre tout ça à la légère et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé…"

"Je sais tout ça!" Le coupa Sirius.

"Laisse moi finir!" Reprit James. "Il t'aime Sirius. Il lui a fallu du temps pour admettre et surtout accepter d'être tombé amoureux de toi, un garçon, un ami. Il a essayé de refouler ses sentiments mais il n'y est pas arrivé. Il a gardé tout cela pour lui, il avait peur de notre réaction, de ta réaction. Il craignait tant que tu ne le rejettes si tu l'apprenais."

"Jamais je ne pourrais." S'insurgea Sirius mais James lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fini et le jeune homme se tut.

"Je le sais bien Sirius. Je te connais." Le rassura t-il. "Mais maintenant il n'est pas question de rejet mais de sincérité. Avec Remus vous devez clarifier les choses ou votre amitié va en prendre un coup. Tu dois être honnête avec lui. S'il n'est qu'un ami pour toi, tu dois lui dire et il comprendra. Il parviendra à t'oublier avec le temps. Tu ne dois pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Ou tu as des sentiments pour lui ou tu n'en as pas. Ton amitié est très importante pour lui et t'avoir à ses cotés est tout ce qui compte même si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'ami. Mais surtout ne lui fais pas croire à des sentiments qui n'existeront jamais parce que si tu le fais souffrir tu auras affaire à moi!"

Sirius acquiesça, sachant que James avait parfaitement raison. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Remus. Cependant, il ne savait pas où il en était.

"Que ressens-tu Sirius?".

"Je ne sais pas du tout Prongs." Reconnut-il. "Tout est embrouillé. Remus est mon ami, je l'aime beaucoup, il compte tant pour moi mais je ne pourrais pas dire s'il y a quelque chose d'autre."

"Tu as besoin de temps pour y voir clair."

"Oui."

"Je suis là pour t'aider Sirius, tu peux compter sur moi."

"Merci James." Sourit-il.

"On pourrait essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans tes sentiments tout en rentrant au château." Proposa James.

Sirius tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et le vit grelotter. Il était vrai qu'il faisait très frais. Il accepta et se leva pour tendre une main à James. Ce dernier se remit sur ses pieds et ils prirent le chemin du château.

"Tu pourrais commencer par l'aspect physique." Commença James en remontant le parc. "Comment tu le trouves?"

Sirius s'arrêta un moment et des images du lycanthrope défilèrent dans sa tête. Il le voyait au réveil quand il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, mâchouillant une plume en sucre alors qu'il était concentré sur un devoir, riant au éclat après une des ses blagues, le réprimandant pour avoir fait punir un premier année à sa place.

"J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques." Confessa t-il. "Ils sont d'un ambre pur et quand il est heureux on dirait de l'or liquide. Ils m'ont toujours fasciné. Il a des traits fins pour un garçon mais ça lui donne beaucoup de charme."

"C'est un bon début."

"Ca ne veut rien dire."

"Tu le trouves au moins à ton goût."

"C'est un garçon. Je ne suis pas attiré par les garçons." S'emporta t-il.

"On ne parle pas de garçons, mais de Remus." Précisa James.

"En quoi est ce différent?" Lui demanda Sirius, ne comprenant pas la nuance.

"Tu peux être juste amoureux d'un garçon. Comme Remus. Il est tombé amoureux de toi et pourtant les garçons ne lui ont jamais fait d'effet. Il n'y a que toi. C'est comme ça, ça ne s'explique pas." L'éclaira James, poussant la porte pour entrer dans le château.

Sirius acquiesça une nouvelle fois et le suivit à l'intérieur. Ils prirent un couloir sur la droite et James lança le sortilège d'ouverture pour pénétrer dans une salle de cours vide. Sirius lui emboîta le pas.

"On sera plus tranquille pour discuter ici." Assura James en prenant place sur une chaise.

Sirius s'appuya sur une table face à lui.

"Donc reprenons! Physiquement tu trouves que Remus est bien."

"Ouais."

"Ok! Et question personnalité, tu l'apprécies?"

"James, Remus est un de mes meilleurs amis. C'est normal que je l'apprécie. Si ce n'était pas le cas on ne serait pas si proche. On s'entend bien."

"C'est vrai, mais il doit bien y avoir des traits de sa personne que tu affectionnes particulièrement."

"J'ai toujours admiré sa force. Pas sa force physique." Précisa t-il. "Mais sa force morale. A chaque pleine lune, il endure mille souffrances et pourtant il reste toujours si serein. Il a tant de courage pour supporter cela. Et puis il est d'une telle patience. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il pouvait rester si calme en expliquant le cours à Peter. Il doit reprendre sans cesse son explication. Il est aussi très généreux. Il pense aux autres avant de penser à lui."

"C'est pas mal tout ça." Sourit James. "Il ne te laisse pas indifférent le petit Moony."

"Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Prongs, il est mon ami. Et toutes ses qualités font qu'il est un ami exceptionnel."

"Bon d'accord. Passons à autre chose."

Sirius posa les yeux sur son ami qui se grattait le menton, sûrement à la recherche d'une nouvelle idée pour l'aider à découvrir si oui ou non il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour le lycanthrope.

"J'ai trouvé!" S'exclama James. "Est-ce que tu pourrais l'embrasser?"

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce que tu te vois en train d'embrasser Moony?" Répéta James.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Sirius, confus. "Je n'y ai jamais songé."

"Ok! Est ce que tu pourrais m'embrasser?"

"Ca va pas la tête!" Protesta t-il. "Tu es comme mon frère."

"D'accord, alors Wortmail?"

"Jamais. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est un garçon et question physique c'est pas le top."

James inclina la tête pour confirmer et il ne dit plus un mot, imaginant sûrement des questions encore plus loufoques.

Sirius s'assit sur la table et posa les pieds sur la chaise qu'il balança.

"Drew Walcott!" S'exclama soudainement James.

"Quoi Drew Walcott?"

"Le Serdaigle, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il a énormément de succès auprès des filles, on peut le qualifier facilement de beau garçon." Compléta t-il. "Tu pourrais l'embrasser?"

"Non!" Répondit catégoriquement Sirius. "C'est un garçon et je m'en fiche qu'il soit beau gosse, je ne pourrais jamais l'embrasser alors arrête avec tes questions idiotes."

"Elles ne sont pas idiotes, j'essaye de t'aider."

"En me demandant si j'en envie d'embrasser un mec?"

"Tout à fait!" Rétorqua James d'une voix pleine d'assurance. "C'est non pour moi, Peter et Walcott, mais Remus?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en savais rien." Commença à s'emporter Sirius qui en avait marre du petit jeu de son ami. "On n'avance pas avec tes questions."

"Mais si!" Garantit James, le regard brillant. "Ca te dégoûte d'embrasser un mec même s'il est beau gosse comme Drew et même si c'est ton ami comme moi ou Wortmail, mais ça ne t'embêterais pas d'embrasser Remus."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça." L'interrompit Sirius.

"Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas." Reprit James. "Tu n'as pas dit non. C'est que de toute évidence tu ne trouverais pas ça répugnant d'embrasser Remus même si c'est un garçon."

Sirius accorda le point à James. C'est vrai qu'il serait incapable d'échanger un baiser avec un autre homme mais en ce qui concernait le châtain, il ne ressentait pas cela.

"On avance." Se réjouit James en se levant. "Maintenant c'est à toi de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça, de regarder au plus profond de toi pour découvrir tes véritables sentiments."

Sirius se sentait rassuré. Cette petite discussion avec James l'avait aidé. Il ne savait pas encore s'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour le lycanthrope mais cette éventualité n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps mais il devrait savoir où il en était car il devait une réponse à Remus.

Ils quittèrent la salle de classe et en silence prirent le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor. Ils croisèrent quelques élèves qui revenaient de la bibliothèque et d'autres qui se rendaient déjà dans la grande salle pour le dîner.

James donna le mot de passe et la grosse dame leur céda le passage.

Sirius scruta la salle des yeux et remarqua rapidement ses deux amis assis au coin du feu, l'un lisant un livre et l'autre un magazine emprunté à James.

Sirius ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter avec Remus et il préférait rester un peu à l'écart mais c'était sans compter sur James qui le poussait déjà vers les deux maraudeurs.

"Alors je parie que vous devez vous ennuyer sans nous." Lança James en prenant place dans un des fauteuils.

Sirius resta debout devant la cheminée et posa ses yeux sur le châtain qui le regarda tristement avant de baisser la tête pour se cacher derrière son livre. Il y avait dorénavant un malaise entre eux et Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'assit face à James et regarda les flammes danser dans la cheminée.

Le silence s'était installé dans le petit groupe. Sirius jetait des coups d'œil discret à Remus, le détaillant afin de savoir si oui ou non il était attiré par lui.

"Ca suffit!" S'exclama soudainement James en se levant. "On ne peut pas rester là à rien faire."

"Que proposes-tu?" S'enquit Peter, toujours prêt à suivre son camarade.

"Ca fait un moment que nos amis les Serpentards n'ont plus eu la joie d'être les victimes de nos blagues. Il faudrait y remédier."

Sirius sourit devant l'enthousiasme de James. Peut être que la préparation d'une blague pourrait détendre l'atmosphère.

"Ca sera sans moi." Déclara Remus d'une petite voix.

Il ferma son livre et se leva pour quitter la salle commune mais James le retint par le bras.

"Tu ne peux pas te défiler Moony."

Et ainsi les maraudeurs montèrent dans leur dortoir et James leur exposa le plan. Sirius était reconnaissant envers James de tenter d'apaiser les tensions. Pour le reste de la soirée, ils s'affairèrent à la préparation de la blague, permettant ainsi à Sirius de laisser ses réflexions de coté. Le brun regretta cependant le manque d'entrain du lycanthrope qui ne lui adressa pas un seul mot.

********************

Sirius était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il s'était éclipsé après le déjeuner pour pouvoir réfléchir. Voilà trois jours qu'il avait appris les sentiments de Remus à son égard et les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées. Il y avait à présent un malaise entre eux et malgré les nombreuses tentatives de James pour unir à nouveaux le groupe des maraudeurs - comme la blague qu'ils avaient faite aux Serpentards la veille - une certaine tension régnait. Sirius le déplorait car la présence de Remus lui manquait. Il regrettait leur ancienne complicité.

Il avait très peu parlé à Remus ces derniers jours, à croire que le châtain l'évitait. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'évoquer avec lui sa déclaration. Peut-être craignait t-il que Sirius ne lui en veuille? Il aurait aimé lui dire que tout ça ne changeait rien, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et redevenir les meilleurs amis, en tout cas pas avant que Sirius n'ait mis de l'ordre dans ses sentiments. Il voulait absolument être sincère avec son ami et pour cela il avait encore besoin de temps.

Depuis sa discussion avec James, il s'était mis à observer le châtain. Il le voyait depuis six ans mais il n'avait jamais pris la peine de bien le regarder. Il essayait de noter chaque petit détail qui pourrait lui montrer qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui.

Il entendit soudain des pas dans les escaliers et se rassit au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. L'objet de ses pensées entra dans la chambre.

"Sirius!" L'appela t-il timidement.

Le brun sourit à l'entente de son nom. C'était tellement bon de l'entendre de la bouche de son ami.

"Je te cherchais." Se justifia t-il.

Il avança lentement tête baissée et s'arrêta devant son lit. Sirius ne le quitta pas des yeux et croisa les iris or quand Remus releva la tête.

"Qui a t-il Remus?" Lui demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

Il voyait que son ami était gêné à la façon dont il se triturait les mains.

"Je suis désolé Sirius."

"De quoi?" S'étonna t-il.

"D'avoir tout gâché entre nous."

"Mais tu n'as…"

"Non, Sirius." Le coupa t-il rapidement. "C'est de ma faute s'il y a un malaise entre nous. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. C'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Tu ne devais pas savoir."

Sirius se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus alors que de l'autre il lui relevait le menton pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

"Remus, c'est moi qui aie voulu savoir. C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais je préfère être au courant. Tu ne pouvais pas tout garder pour toi." Déclara Sirius, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

"Mais à cause de ça, tout a changé entre nous."

"Je sais." Acquiesça t-il. "C'est juste que j'ai été très surpris et que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec toi."

"C'est pareil pour moi. J'ai tellement peur que tu ne m'en veuilles. Je comprendrais."

"Arrêtes Remus." Le stoppa t-il, les deux mains à présent posées sur ses épaules. "Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. J'ai juste besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit."

"Je ne te demande rien Sirius. Je t'aime mais je n'attends rien en retour." Dit-il la voix brisée. "Tu es mon ami est c'est bien suffisant. Ton amitié est tellement importante pour moi. Je ne demande rien de plus."

"Moony! Je suis ton ami et je le serais toujours." Promis Sirius et il entoura le châtain de ses bras.

"J'ai besoin de toi." Murmura Remus et Sirius le sentit se détendre tout contre lui.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

_Le week end est enfin là et avec lui le dernier chapitre. On va enfin connaitre le dénouement. Pour information je suis une adepte des happy end. Je trouve que Sirius et Remus ont été assez séparés dans l'oeuvre originale._

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je remercie aussi tout ce qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Les sentiments de Sirius

Le calme régnait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor quand la tête de Sirius émergea du néant, bientôt suivie par son corps et ceux de James et Peter. Ils montèrent au dortoir sans faire de bruit et Sirius se jeta, épuisé sur son lit. Il tourna la tête pour voir la pendule et soupira en constatant qu'il ne restait plus que deux heures avant le début des cours. Il se déshabilla rapidement et s'installa entre les draps.

Cette nuit avait été la pleine lune et tous trois avaient accompagné Remus sous leur forme animagus. Ils avaient fait sortir le loup et s'étaient promenés dans la forêt interdite. Depuis maintenant plus d'un an et la réussite de leur transformation il en était ainsi. Remus n'était plus seul et ne se mutilait plus.

Sirius grimaça en bougeant son bras. Il avait quelques égratignures dues à ses jeux avec le loup. Il y jetterait un coup d'œil le lendemain. Pour le moment il avait besoin de dormir. Il sourit en pensant que leur ami aurait la journée de demain pour récupérer alors que James, Peter et lui devaient aller en cours. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours du mal à suivre les lendemains de pleine lune.

Il ferma les yeux tentant de trouver le sommeil et ses pensées restèrent fixées sur le châtain. Depuis leur petite explication, ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité pour son plus grand bonheur. Il avait promis à Remus de rester toujours son ami mais malgré tout, il continuait à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments. La déclaration du châtain l'avait poussé à se remettre en question. Remus ne lui demandait rien mais il devait pour lui-même découvrir ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami. C'est sur cette réflexion qu'il s'endormit.

Le réveil fut difficile et Sirius mit un certain temps à s'extirper des draps. Il jeta un œil dans le dortoir et put constater que Peter était toujours endormi alors que James était déjà réveillé et tout comme lui éprouvait des difficultés à quitter la tiédeur de son lit.

Sirius s'étira et son regard se posa sur la pendule. Il restait moins d'une heure avant le cours de métamorphose et ils devaient passer voir Remus à l'infirmerie. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas ils ne pourraient pas voir leur ami avant d'aller en cours. Cette pensée lui donna la force de se lever et il s'enferma rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se doucher.

Quand il sortit de la salle d'eau, seulement couvert d'une serviette, James le succéda.

"Debout Peter!" Tonna t-il tout en enfilant son uniforme. "On ne t'attendra pas si tu traînes au lit."

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un baragouinement incompréhensible mais deux secondes après la tête de Peter émergeait de sous les couvertures.

Sirius s'habilla rapidement et James sortit de la salle d'eau pour laisser la place à Peter. Cinq minutes plus tard les trois maraudeurs quittaient la salle commune, direction l'infirmerie.

"Ralentis un peu Sirius, l'infirmerie ne v'en pas s'envoler." Beugla James.

Sirius qui avançait à vive allure, stoppa et se retourna pour constater que ses deux amis étaient plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Il les attendit et ils reprirent ensemble le chemin d'un pas assuré. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte l'ouvrirent en douceur au cas où d'autres malades séjourneraient dans la pièce et seraient encore endormis. Sirius entra, ses deux amis à sa suite et commençait à se diriger vers les lits du fond quand Madame Pomfresh apparut.

"Pas si vite!" Les arrêta t-elle.

"On vient voir Remus." Expliqua Sirius qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'infirmière les avait interpellés. Le lendemain de pleine lune ils venaient toujours voir leur ami avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

"Vous ne pouvez pas voir Monsieur Lupin." Déclara t-elle.

"Pourquoi?"

"Il est dans un état critique et il a besoin de beaucoup de repos."

"Quoi?" Cria presque Sirius, très inquiet après les propos de l'infirmière.

"On ne restera pas longtemps." Intervint James, posant une main sur le bras de Sirius.

"Je suis désolé mais vu son état je lui ai administré une potion de sommeil et il ne peut recevoir aucune visite. Vous ne pouvez pas rester." Acheva t'elle et elle s'éloigna vers le fond de l'infirmerie, disparaissant derrière les rideaux blancs où devait se trouver Remus.

Sirius allait pour la suivre mais James le retint par le bras.

"On reviendra après Sirius." Lui dit-il tout en le tirant vers la porte pour sortir des lieux.

"Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire par état critique?" Le questionna Sirius d'une voix emplie d'inquiétude.

"Je ne sais pas." Soupira James. "Mais pour le moment on ne peut rien faire. Pomfresh s'occupera bien de lui et on reviendra après les cours. Elle nous laissera sûrement le voir."

Sirius acquiesça et ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas d'appétit, il était inquiet pour son ami. L'infirmière ne les avait pas autorisé à voir Remus et ses propos laissaient supposer qu'il n'allait pas bien. Que pouvait-il avoir? Il était bien quand ils l'avaient quitté au lever du soleil. La nuit avait été assez calme et grâce à la présence des animaux Remus vivait mieux ses transformations. Le matin, il était moins meurtri.

James le tira de ses pensées pour l'informer qu'ils allaient être en retard en cours. Il se leva et le suivit, se mélangeant à la horde d'élèves qui prenaient le couloir du premier étage.

Le cours de métamorphose parut durer une éternité. Sirius ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il avait hâte d'en finir avec cette matinée de cours pour aller prendre des nouvelles de Remus et le voir. Mais il avait plutôt l'impression que le temps s'était ralenti, voir même arrêté. Le cours finit cependant par s'achever mais les nerfs de Sirius furent de nouveau mis à rude épreuve avec le cours suivant, les sortilèges. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille le professeur Flitwick expliquer un sort des plus complexes. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il ramassa ses affaires qu'il fourra dans son sac et sortit en vitesse de la salle de cours sans attendre ses deux amis.

Il prit à vive allure le chemin de l'infirmerie et fut rejoint par James et Peter.

"Pas besoin d'aller si vite, Padfoot." Haleta James qui reprenait son souffle. "Je comprends ton inquiétude? Nous aussi on se demande pourquoi Pomfresh ne nous a pas laissé le voir tout à l'heure."

"Elle aurait pu au moins nous dire ce qu'il a." Regretta Sirius. "Il n'est pas question qu'on s'en aille sans le voir." Ajouta t-il en poussant la porte.

L'infirmerie paraissait vide à l'exception du lit du fond, dissimulé derrière un drap blanc. Ils firent quelques pas dans le silence mais furent une nouvelle fois stoppés par l'infirmière qui sortait de son bureau.

"Je suis désolé les garçons, mais monsieur Lupin ne peut toujours pas recevoir de visite."

"Mais pourquoi?" S'insurgea Sirius.

"Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos Monsieur Black."

"Mais …"

Sirius s'interrompit quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur en personne. Albus Dumbledore avança sur eux.

"PomPom, je viens prendre des nouvelles du jeune Lupin. Son état s'est-il amélioré?" S'enquit le directeur.

"J'allais justement reprendre sa température quand ses messieurs sont entrés."L'informa t-elle. "Je leur disais de partir car monsieur Lupin doit se reposer.

"On ne partira pas sans avoir eu des nouvelles de Remus." S'emporta Sirius qui ne supportait plus d'être laissé dans l'ignorance.

"Bien." Sourit Dumbledore. "Je vous laisse à votre patient et ses visiteurs. Tenez moi informer de son évolution." Ajouta t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

"Monsieur Black." Commença l'infirmière en se tournant vers les trois garçons. "Monsieur Lupin a une terrible bronchite. Il a fait très froid la nuit dernière et la transformation l'a affaiblie permettant ainsi le développement de la maladie. Je lui ai administré de nombreuses potions pour faire tomber la fièvre et il est toujours endormi. Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos et de calme pour guérir." Expliqua t-elle d'une voix très posée. "Je vous demanderais donc de partir pour me laisser comme il se doit m'occuper de lui."

Sirius écouta anxieusement les paroles de Madame Pomfresh et son cœur se serra à l'évocation de la terrible maladie qui touchait le jeune homme. Il reprit ses esprits alors qu'il était déjà hors de l'infirmerie. Devant son manque de réaction, James avait sûrement dû le pousser pour le faire sortir. Il resta sans bouger à fixer les portes closes derrière lesquelles son ami se battait contre la maladie.

"Sirius!" Le secoua James. "Allons-y! Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici, on ne pourra pas le voir. Allons déjeuner!"

Sirius acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête et suivit ses deux amis dans le silence. La nouvelle de l'état de Remus l'avait atterré. Il ne toucha pratiquement pas à son assiette et se contenta de remuer les aliments avec sa fourchette pensant à son ami qui à l'instant était alité, malade.

"C'est notre faute!" Déclara t-il tout d'un coup alors qu'ils quittaient la grande salle pour se rendre aux serres pour le cour de botanique.

"Quoi?" S'étonna James.

"Si Remus est malade c'est entièrement notre faute."

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça?"

"Tu as bien entendu Madame Pomfresh." Répondit Sirius d'une voix froide. "Elle a dit que la transformation l'avait affaiblie et qu'il n'avait pas supporté le froid. On n'aurait pas du le faire sortir cette nuit. La course dans la forêt a dû l'affaiblir davantage. C'est notre faute s'il est dans cet état."

"On ne pouvait pas savoir." Répliqua James. "On ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il tomberait malade. Il était bien hier soir et il n'a rien dit au sujet d'une quelconque fatigue."

"Tu connais Remus, il garde tout pour lui afin de ne pas nous inquiéter. Et si il était vraiment mal, s'il…"

"Arrête!" L'interrompit James. "Ca va aller. Madame Pomfresh s'occupe bien de lui. Si c'était vraiment grave elle l'aurait fait transférer à Saint Mangouste mais ce n'est le cas. Ca veut dire qu'elle peut le soigner. Comme elle a dit il a besoin de repos et il ira mieux. On ne doit pas s'en faire. Dans quelques jours il sera sur pied." Tenta de la rassurer James.

Les paroles de James apaisèrent quelque peu Sirius. Son ami avait raison, son état ne pouvait pas être si critique et ils le retrouveraient bientôt.

Il mit ses inquiétudes de cotés et le reste de la journée se passa normalement à l'exception de l'absence du châtain qui se faisait ressortir. N'ayant rien avalé au repas de midi, Sirius dévora son assiette et après le dîner ils remontèrent au dortoir où pour se détendre ils jouèrent à une bataille de cartes explosives.

Sirius se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit après un affreux cauchemar. Il s'assit et essuya d'un revers de manche la sueur sur son front. L'image de Remus, blanc, froid, allongé au milieu de cette chambre d'hôpital lui revint à l'esprit et il secoua la tête pour la chasser. Remus allait vite s'en remettre, il était entre de bonnes mains à l'infirmerie, il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Cependant il n'y pouvait rien et son cauchemar ne faisait que refléter cette angoisse.

Il soupira et se rallongea sur le dos, les pensées toujours tournées vers Remus. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, il ne le supporterait pas. Remus était un de ses meilleurs amis, le garçon avec qui il avait tant partagés, celui qui le faisait se sentir misérable d'un simple regard, celui qui riait toujours de ses blagues. Il tenait tant à lui, il l'aimait.

Sirius se redressa tout à coup. Il venait de prendre conscience de l'importance de ses sentiments. Il aimait Remus comme un ami, comme un frère mais il y avait aussi autre chose, un sentiment plus fort. Il aimait le sourire de Moony, ses yeux couleur or, son rire, sa gentillesse, sa patience, son courage. Tout devint afin clair dans ses esprits, quelque part au milieu des rires, des blagues, des moments de soutien, il avait fini par tomber amoureux de son ami.

Et maintenant il ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire alors que celui qu'il aimait était à l'infirmerie dans un état critique.

Il se leva, attrapa sa cape posée sur sa malle et enfila ses bottes. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il s'avança à petits pas vers le lit de James et ouvrit le coffre de son ami pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité. Il sortit du dortoir et s'en recouvrit.

Dissimulé sous l'étoffe, il traversa dans le silence la salle commune avant de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie. Le couloir était désert, froid et obscure. Sirius arriva devant la porte et s'arrêta. Il la poussa très lentement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois à l'intérieur, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'infirmerie qui était éclairée par la lune encore bien ronde. Heureusement il n'y avait aucun autre malade.

Il avança à pas légers vers le rideau blanc et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Il se figea en voyant son ami allongé, les cheveux humides et le teint pale. Il se rapprocha, laissant tomber la cape au sol. Il posa délicatement une main sur son front et constata qu'il avait encore de la température. Il se pencha et sa main fut remplacée par ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime Remus." Murmura t-il au creux de son oreille avant de se redresser. "Je t'aime tant. Tu dois vite guérir mon Moony."

Il resta un moment, le regard posé sur son ami endormi. Son cœur était serré de le voir ainsi. Il tira sans bruit une chaise et s'assit à la tête du lit.

"Je reste avec toi Moony. Je suis là maintenant et je te laisserai plus."

Il prit soigneusement la main qui dépassait de la couverture et déposa un baiser dessus. Il resta ainsi, la main du châtain dans la sienne, suivant des yeux la couverture qui se levait au rythme de la respiration lente du malade.

Sirius sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue et ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa alors un regard or et se redressa. Il s'était endormi en veillant Remus et à présent le châtain était face à lui, réveillé et assis.

"Remus!" S'exclama t-il.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au châtain de dire un mot qu'il se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux de le voir, éveillé et apparemment en meilleur état. Il s'était tellement inquiété. Il le garda tout contre lui.

"Sirius! Tu m'étouffes!" L'entendit-il protester dans son oreille.

"Désolé!" S'excusa t-il et il se recula. "Comment vas-tu? Apparemment tu n'as plus de fièvre."

"Ca va mieux." Répondit Remus, posant une main sur son front. "La fièvre est tombée."

"Tant mieux!" Souffla Sirius et il se rassit.

"Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici?"

"J'étais tellement inquiet Moony." Se justifia Sirius. "Je ne supportais pas de te savoir ici. Je voulais être avec toi."

"Tu … Tu t'inquiétais?"

"Bien sur!" Assura t-il. "Madame Pomfresh ne nous a pas laissé te voir hier. Elle a dit que tu avais une terrible bronchite. J'ai eu si peur." Lui confia t-il et il lui prit les deux mains. "Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai fait un terrible cauchemar alors je suis descendu pour voir comment tu allais et j'ai du m'endormir."

"Je suis content que tu sois là." Déclara Remus et Sirius vit un magnifique sourire apparaître sur le visage encore fatigué de son ami.

"Je serais toujours là pour toi Moony." Lui assura t-il. "Je t'aime."

"Quoi?"

"Je t'aime Remus John Lupin." Répéta Sirius et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Je t'aime tant."

Il se recula et sourit face à l'étonnement de son ami qui touchait ses lèvres du bout des doigts, ayant apparemment du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Tu viens de m'embrasser? Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je t'aime Moony, je viens de te le dire. Serais tu devenu sourd!" Rigola t-il et il l'embrassa encore.

Il passa une main sur la nuque du lycanthrope et lentement approfondit le baiser. Remus se laissa d'abord faire avant d'y répondre. Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser passionné, rempli d'amour. Sirius savourait cet instant magique, jamais il n'avait échangé pareil baiser. Il dut malheureusement quitter les douces lèvres de Remus quand le manque d'air se fit sentir.

Il regarda son désormais petit ami qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

"Je suis désolé Moony, tu es encore faible."

Il s'assit sur le lit au coté de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

"On aura tout le temps pour les baisers enflammés quand tu iras mieux." Déclara t-il et il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Je crois que c'est plus prudent." Sourit Remus. "Tu ne devrais pas rester. Madame Pomfresh ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il ne faut pas qu'elle te trouve ici."

"Tu as raison." Déplora Sirius qui se leva à regret après avoir ravi une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son petit ami. "Mais je reviendrais tout à l'heure. Repose toi bien."

Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter l'infirmerie, à nouveau dissimulé sous la cape de James. C'est le cœur apaisé et plus heureux que jamais qu'il prit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor en cette heure plus que matinale. Tout irait bien à présent. Remus allait mieux et ils s'aimaient. La curiosité n'était pas une si mauvaise chose après tout.

FIN

* * *

_Et voilà cette petite fic touche à sa fin. J'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée. N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le gros bouton plus bas pour me donner votre avis._

_Bisous à tous et bien sur vive Sirius et Remus._


End file.
